


Девять жизней

by Lisaveta



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mystic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: Говорят, у капитана должно быть девять жизней. И чтобы одна как минимум была отдана за его корабль. Другая, за его людей. Третья, за попутный ветер





	

Говорят, у капитана должно быть девять жизней. И чтобы одна как минимум была отдана за его корабль. Другая, за его людей. Третья, за попутный ветер. 

Леонард МакКой был тихим ребенком, нелюдимым, из тех, что наблюдают за играми других детей, и вздрагивают от звонких радостных криков «Я тебя убил». И спасают от жестоких сверстников бродячих котов. И пусть он давно вырос, игрушечные мечи превратились в фазеры, сколоченные из старых досок плоты заменил флагман Федерации, а щербатого соседского мальчишку золотой капитан, он всё так же не верил в прелесть космоса и девять жизней. И спасал черных бродячих котов.

*****

 

В тот день Леонард, именно Леонард, Боунсом он станет, только когда тот мальчишка откроет свои голубые глаза, сидел в парке Центрального Госпиталя Джексона, штат Миссисипи, и курил. Под дождем. В космосе не бывает дождей, а некоторые сентиментальные девицы до сих пор утверждают, что это очень здорово, плакать под дождем. Он же курил. Старому сельскому врачу позволены такие анахронизмы. 

\- Доктор МакКой.

Подняв голову, он посмотрел на вулканца. Но и тут его ждало огорчение, наглый зеленокровый ублюдок прикрывался от дождя куполом, не желая мочить свои острые уши и дурацкую челку.

\- Прошу вас вернуться в корпус госпиталя. Даже без учета дождя, находиться сейчас здесь небезопасно. Двадцать семь минут назад Хан Нуньен Сингх сбежал из изолятора и возможно еще находится на территории госпиталя. К капитану Кирку приставлена дополнительная охрана, и вам сейчас правильней быть рядом с ним.

\- Я трое суток проторчал рядом с ним. И сейчас мне уже плевать, Спок. Отвяжись от меня. 

Доктор показательно выдохнул облачко сизого дыма, которое тут же намокло и разорвалось клочьями, даже не успев затронуть краешек одежды вулканца. 

Дождь продолжал падать на лицо, остужая горящую кожу и отчего-то пекущие глаза. Проходящие мимо патрульные смотрели на мокрого доктора с каким-то отчаянным пониманием, и терпеть его было куда легче, чем равнодушное спокойствие, неловко прикрывающее страх и растерянность Спока. Кто-то из них метнулся в заросли, затем оттуда послышались крики и ругательства. Насторожившийся вулканец тут же кинулся в ту сторону, в то время как доктор лениво докурил, откидывая окурок в мокрую густую траву, которую здесь не превращали в ровно постриженный газон, отдавая хоть что-то на откуп природе. Поднявшись, Леонард так же углубился вглубь зеленых насаждений, повинуясь хоть какому-то чувству, затронувшему его сквозь толстое пуховое и крайне тяжелое одеяло равнодушия и боли.

И громко, наверное, истерично, рассмеялся, смотря как двое патрульных ловят одного черного, явно раненного кота. Настоящего кота. Надо же.

Убегая от патрульных, кошак попал как раз в те самые легендарные руки, что так ловко ухватили его за лапы, и даже взбрызнули неведомо когда заготовленное успокоительное.

\- Следует вызвать санитарные службы, - равнодушно заявил Спок, наблюдая, как злобное животное беспомощно кусает руки держащего его доктора.

\- Думаешь, кого-то заинтересует лягушка-переросток?

Сняв с себя белую куртку, Леонард осторожно завернул в нее измученное существо, крепко пеленая явно поломанные лапы.

\- Вот так, приятель. Будешь биться, станет только хуже. Не бойся этих неповоротливых олухов, они тебя не обидят. 

\- Доктор?

Обернувшись, и прижав к груди теплый ком, МакКой сказал:

\- Он живой, Спок. 

*****

 

Не сопротивляющееся, но и не спящее животное было обработано, сломанные конечности зафиксированы и залечены. А сам кот уложен в кокон из одеяла на кресле в большой палате самого молодого капитана Звездного Флота.

\- Ну вот, теперь у меня два самых важных пациента. – Доктор провел покусанными исцарапанными пальцами между ушей строптивого животного, наблюдающего за ним прищуренными голубовато-серыми глазами. – Спи. А я пока попробую поискать твоих хозяев, откуда-то же ты сбежал. Ну ладно, не сбежал, а ушел, гордое животное. Только не шипи.

Оставив кота в покое, он в который раз проверил показания датчиков, и посмотрел на лицо Джима, лежащего под куполом прозрачной пленки.

\- Всё будет хорошо, малыш. Сегодня здесь дождь, поливает так, словно небеса распахнули свой личный океан. Такое ощущение, что ты тонешь, стоя на земле, везде вода. И этот твой эльф зеленокровый, как утопленник. Русалка, мать его, мертвая. Он тоже без тебя дышать не может. Что ты с нами делаешь, а, Джим? Знаешь, я рад, что мне удалось забрать тебя сюда, в Джексон, подальше ото всех. Твой любимый Сан-Франциско разнесен, я не хотел, чтобы ты видел его таким. И, наверное, мне надо быть сейчас там, все медицинские службы в экстренном порядке занимаются спасением выживших. А я просто не могу. Я не могу, Джим. 

Прислонившись лбом к холодному окну, доктор рассматривал, как по стеклу бегут струйки воды. И весь мир замкнулся на одной комнате, с белыми стенами, пищащей аппаратурой и двумя мертвецами, борющимися со Смертью. 

Ну и одним котом.

*****

 

\- Доктор?

\- Что тебе, Спок? – из-за плеча посмотрел на вулканца Леонард.

\- Почему вы не сообщили, что защитный купол снят?

\- А почему я должен тебе это сообщать? Ты его лечащий врач или член семьи? – Отвернувшись от старпома, он вернулся к данным трикодера. – Великолепно, приятель. Всё почти зажило. Ты просто счастливчик, Черный. Не нравится? Ну попытаемся подумать над именем еще. 

Снова потрепав кота по голове, доктор встал с колен, давая вулканцу полюбоваться на крупного зверя, лежащего в кресле. Точнее – подставляя того презрительному, полному самодовольства взгляду голубовато-зеленых глаз наглой хвостатой твари. 

\- Мистер МакКой, я считал вас более квалифицированным специалистом. Допуск животного в палату больного строго запрещен.

\- Кто тут доктор, ты или я? Кот был ранен, с переломанными ногами, порезами, да и вообще не в лучшем состоянии. И мне надо было отдать его в таком состоянии, когда мы сами находились в лучшей клинике Миссисипи? Тем более, что мне не удалось обнаружить его хозяев. На коте не было личного чипа, да и в сети я не обнаружил ни одного объявления о потере любимца. Ты же знаешь, закон о бездомных животных запрещает их бесконтрольное распространение, а этот словно дикий. Мы до сих пор воюем с ним в некоторых вопросах. И это даже не смотря на то, что он очень умный. Иногда мне даже кажется, что он умнее нашего капитана. Эй, кот, может будем звать тебя Капитаном? Когда Кирк очнется, он побесится с этого.

Животное чуть наклонило голову, явно оценивая такую перспективу. Затем дернуло кончиком длинного, гладкого хвоста. 

\- Видишь? Мы даже в имени определиться не можем. Он останется здесь, Спок.

Темные глаза вулканца оценивающе посмотрели на доктора, замечая и румянец, сменивший серый цвет лица, и заметно блестящие глаза, и живость в движениях. Переведя взгляд на животное и снова на СМО, коммандер на мгновенье моргнул, пряча под веками ощущение проигранной битвы. И тут же распахнул их, когда услышал звук раскрывающегося окна.

\- Доктор МакКой!

\- Замолкни, Спок! Никакой кондиционер не сравнится с настоящим воздухом. Этот корпус госпиталя не просто так окружен парком. При его постройке были учтены все экологические нормы. Мы изучали этот момент, когда я проходил практику в местном Миссисипском медицинском университете. У меня здесь осталось много знакомых первоклассных специалистов, поэтому я и настоял, чтобы Джима отправили именно в Джексон. Чувствуешь, какой запах? Есть старая поговорка, что дома и стены помогают. Вот на родной планете помогает даже воздух. Интересно, если заставить тебя подышать, твоя кровь станет нормального цвета? Это ведь и твоя планета.

От посторонних размышлений доктора отвлекло шипение и едва слышный звук разрываемой кожи. На пальцах Спока набухли зеленые капли, а вот кота нигде видно не было.

\- И что ты сделал ему?

\- Я просто хотел выяснить, откуда здесь это животное.

\- Этими своими вулканскими штучками? Да, я бы тоже испугался. Кот, ты где? Иди сюда. Мы сейчас выгоним этого невежду и пойдем в столовую. Мне сегодня обещали оставить для тебя настоящую печень.

Черный, весь какой-то длинный, поджарый кот, нашелся под больничной койкой, на которой лежал Кирк. Полупрозрачные, слишком светлые глаза, смотрели на доктора оценивающе и настороженно. Но без страха.

\- Он больше не будет. Спок, скажи ему, что ты больше не будешь тянуть свои руки к приличному коту. И оближи эти чертовы царапины, зеленая кровь меня нервирует. 

\- Это не имеет смысла.

\- Причем тут смысл? Ох, я всегда думал, это Кирк у нас мальчишка. Дай сюда руку.

Бесцеремонно намазав уже подсохшие царапины гелем, доктор проверил датчики приборов и пошел к двери.

\- Кот, ты идешь? И нечего тут прикидываться неходячим, от Спока ты быстро удрал.

*****

 

В следующий раз коммандер появился в палате только через два дня. Было уже поздно, и он надеялся, что шумный, слишком эмоциональный доктор будет уже спать. Вот только картина, представшая перед Споком, была далека от спокойствия.

В темной комнате светился лишь медицинский экран, откидывающий блики на спокойное лицо капитана, всё так же безучастно лежащего на кровати. Доктор сидел в кресле спиной к вошедшему, и не отрывал взгляд от вида за окном. Там, за волнующимися вершинами деревьев, был виден город. Тысячи огней в темноте, так напоминающие космос. 

\- Вчера приходила Кэрол, - тихо сказал доктор. – Девочка испугана, целый час рыдала у меня на плече. Она не знает, что будет с ней дальше. Кирк ее последняя надежда всё уладить мирно для дочери адмирала Маркуса. Эй-эй, когти из меня убрал! – Леонард щелкнул по носу лежащего на его коленях кота. Затем снова вернулся к медитативным поглаживаниям по голове и шее животного. – Сегодня был Скотти, три часа грузил Джима состоянием их малышки. Я даже задремал от всей этой технической мути. А коту вон понравилось. Еще были Сулу с Чеховым. Паша сказал, что его бабушка из Липецка обещала молиться за нашего капитана. Думаю, это непременно поможет. Еще с нами связывалась Вайнона Кирк, обещала прилететь, как только сможет. Я ее послал туда, куда не ходят приличные женщины. Какие у тебя новости, эльф?

Большеухий, весь вытянутый кот приоткрыл свои светлые глаза, блестящие красным в темноте, и с ленцой оглядел гостя. Именно гостем себя в этот момент почувствовал Спок. Судя по тому, как устроился доктор, он проводил в таком положении не первую ночь. Придвинутое вплотную к койке кресло стояло таким образом, что лежащая на краю рука Кирка была практически у лица МакКоя. Длинные ноги медика лежали на подставленном стуле. На полу оказалась миска и бокал с чистой водой.

\- Вы спите здесь?

\- Мне казалось, это очевидно, Спок. Разве нет? Я не могу от него отойти. Как привязанный. Мир не должен помещаться в одного человека. Если он не очнется, никакого мира не будет. Всё это просто исчезнет. Посмотрите, сколько там огней. Сколько там жизней. Они нужны вам? Всё это ничего не значит, когда Джим Кирк… Он проснется, и всё снова обретет свой смысл, - уверял МакКой улыбающегося кота, смотрящего на него узким прищуром. 

Оценив слова доктора и то, что он назвал «событиями», Спок встал перед окном и действительно начал рассказывать. Рассказывать о разбирательстве, назначенном даже не Звездным Флотом, а советом Федерации. Рассказывал, как он пытается объяснить командованию, какую роль «Энтерпрайз» сыграла в разгроме «Возмездия» и разрушениях Сан-Франциско. Рассказывал, как они все пытаются удержаться, не дав похоронить экипаж под грузом ответственности, ненависти и ложных обвинений. Единственное, о чем Спок умолчал, как устали они все, как выматывает эта борьба, как им важно знать, что это всё не зря и их капитан выживет. Что, вырываясь в Джексон, штат Миссисипи, приходя в белую палату, за окнами которой парк и далекие огни города, говоря с живым мертвецом, они успокаивают что-то в себе, что сейчас для них эти короткие часы – оправдание всем жертвам. Спок не стал повторять слово, сказанное Ухурой об этом месте. 

Склеп.

С двумя живыми мертвецами и одним котом.

Который сейчас вытянулся на ногах доктора, такой длинный и тонкий, с крупными лапами и конусовидной головой. Как единственное, что грело Леонарда, единственное, что держало его в мире живых.

Сам МакКой давно уже уснул под спокойный, равномерный голос вулканца, устроив голову на краешке кровати, прижимаясь лбом к чуть теплой руке Джима Кирка.

Негромкий звук пищащей аппаратуры, сопение доктора и кота… дыхания капитана почти не слышно. И темнота. За окном. В белых стенах палаты. И запах… чуть слышный запах клейковины и мокрой земли, озона и акации.

И реальность растворяется в безвременьи.

Когда вулканец отвел взгляд от окна, всё осталось точно так же… но казалось, будто мимо пронеслись годы. Подойдя к доктору, он осторожно поправил сползающий плед. Затем, едва касаясь, дотронулся пальцами до руки своего капитана и лба его доктора. 

Черный кот наморщил нос, словно собираясь шипеть, и развел уши в стороны. Его глаза в полутьме горели словно звезды.

*****

 

\- Ты спас мне жизнь.

Голос звучит ломко, устало. Но это едва ли не лучшее, что они слышали за эти две недели.

\- Мы с Ухурой тоже в этом немного поучаствовали, - отозвался МакКой, улыбаясь счастливо и немного вредно.

Проверив всё показания, доктор еще раз окинул картину трещащего и слишком активного капитана взглядом, и вышел из палаты. Темно-зеленые глаза сияли так, что каждая медсестра, встреченная им на пути, понимала, что произошло то, ради чего они всё это время терпели своего невыносимого, слишком упрямого и нелюдимого коллегу. Доктор МакКой едва ли не летел, и казалось, над головой вот-вот засияет нимб.

Дойдя до конца коридора, он вошел в неприметную дверь на лестницу, которой почти не пользовались. Зачем, когда есть турболифты. Всё так же улыбаясь, спустился на пролет вниз… И уже там с задушенным стоном сполз на пол. 

Дыхания не было. Ни вдоха, ни выдоха, словно тисками сдавило грудь. Словно все эти дни он дышал в долг, а сейчас лимит закончился и больше ни капли кислорода. Вытянув руку вдоль стены, Леонард с силой ударил в нее кулаком. И еще раз и еще, забыв беречь хрупкие пальцы хирурга, еще способные спасти не одну жизнь. Какая разница, если собственное тело предает, если его вот-вот разорвет от чувств и накопленной боли. И облегчения.

Жив. Господи боже, жив! 

Запрокинув голову, он сделал первый вздох. 

Говорят, у кошек девять жизней. У докторов их сотни. У Боунса – одна. И та навек отдана синеглазому капитану. 

Когда придуманное, но такое важное давление на грудь сменило вполне реальное, сильное и какое-то острое, МакКой приподнял голову, и посмотрел на треугольную, ушастую мордочку Кота. Тот в свою очередь тоже рассматривал доктора прищуренными голубовато-зелеными глазами, словно оценивая его состояние. Но не осуждая. Сам Леонард замер, с каким-то удивлением ощущая, как его сначала обнюхивают, смешно морща нос, а затем несколько раз проводят языком по мокрым от слез щекам. 

Сгребя кота в охапку, отчего тот издал возмущенной мяфк, Боунс прижал его к груди, утыкаясь подбородком в теплый лоб.

\- Всё хорошо, приятель. Старым докторам иногда свойственна сентиментальность.

Едва ли не впервые за всё время их так называемого общения, Кот не вырывался на приступах нежности доктора. Обычно он лишь терпел внеурочные трепания ушей, смотря на покусившегося презрительно-надменным взглядом. Медсестрички вообще наблюдали за гибким красавцем издалека, пугаясь его злого шипения и взглядов, острых как замечание о длине юбки. Кот вообще терпел только посетителей капитана, да и то до первой попытки его взять на руки или проявить неуважение к личному мнению животного, по поводу его дислокации. Как-то Ухура попыталась пересадить его с изножья кровати их капитана, после чего стало понятно, что двое представителей кошачьего рода не договорятся. Он непонимающе смотрел на принесенную Чеховым палочку с какими-то перьями, якобы служащую игрушкой, и явно сомневался в умственных способностях юного гения, когда тот выпустил на пол электронную мышь. 

Единственным, кроме доктора, разумеется, кого подпустил к себе Кот, был четырехлетний мальчик. Это было за два дня до того, как очнулся Кирк. Они с МакКоем вышли в парк, точнее, вышел человек, а кот продолжил неотступно следовать за ним, где доктор и заметил играющего мальчугана и едва сдерживающую слезы женщину. И пока он успокаивал безутешную мать и разбирался с медицинской картой озорного Бобби, кот, словно статуя сидел на спинке лавки, прямо за плечом Леонарда. Многочисленные прохожие восхищенно поглядывали на поправившегося зверя, напоминавшего дикую пантеру в миниатюре, но тому было совершенно безразлично, что окружающие думали по поводу огромных ушей, длинного, гибкого хвоста и лоснящейся, черной шкуры. 

\- Я понимаю, что мы и не могли на многое рассчитывать, прилетая на Землю. У нас на Корна-6 тоже есть хорошие врачи, но они не могут ему помочь. И я надеялась… Была ведь вероятность… Хоть какая-то. Это ведь лучше, чем ничего. Но после того, что произошло в Сан-Франциско, все лучшие доктора были отозваны туда, и наша очередь на операцию… Бобби не доживет. Каждую минуту, это может произойти каждую минуту. Укладывая его спать, я каждый раз боюсь, что он уже не проснется. Что он… 

Кот весил от силы килограммов пять, но когда он наступил передними лапами на плечо Леонарда, показалось, будто его прижало чьей-то тяжелой, сильной рукой. Будто на его плечи лег новый неподъемный груз. 

Обернувшись, МакКой посмотрел на своего настойчивого и излишне деловитого товарища.

\- Думаешь, стоит заняться? Ну да, типа мне тут делать больше нечего. Не надо на меня фыркать. Хорошо, - наконец сдался он, наблюдая, с каким изяществом кот буквально стекает на мощеную дорожку, подходя к завороженному ребенку. - Я постараюсь, чтобы на завтра нам назначили операцию. А пока оставлю историю болезни у себя. Да. Я не представился. МакКой, доктор Леонард МакКой.

В конце концов, вид того, как четырехлетний малыш, держа кота поперек его тощей груди, тащит того к лужайке, а длинные ноги чуть подволакиваются по земле, того стоил. Как и совершенно страдальческая, но терпеливая физиономия с опущенными параллельно голове ушами-локаторами. Этого было даже слишком много, чтобы доктор смог впервые за последнее время искренне рассмеяться.

*****

\- Потом мы планируем ненадолго слетать в Джорджию, я хочу посмотреть, что стало с домом моих родителей и, возможно, наш очередной скандал с бывшей закончится чем-то хорошим, и она отдаст мне Джо на пару недель. Я соскучился по своей девочке. Ну а пока мы вернемся в Сан-Франциско. Надо закончить все дела.

\- Вы? Ты забираешь Кота?

Боунс растерянно поморгал, не совсем понимая, как можно иначе. За это время доктор и Кот стали притчей во языцех в стенах госпиталя. Все знали, что если где-то появился один, значит, можно ждать и второго. Животное повсюду следовало за хирургом, повеселив немало пациентов своей хрупкой, изящной фигуркой, гордо вышагивающей по коридору за коренастым, сильным мужчиной. Торчащий строго вверх хвост вообще стал хорошей приметой, заметил его где-то, жди выздоровления. А уж когда в многочисленных переходах стал попадаться золотоволосый, голубоглазый паренек, все точно замирали, ожидая очередного представления в стиле «Боунс, мне надоело лежать, а тебе, усатый предатель, больше никакого пудинга».

Но жизнь идет своим чередом, юного капитана срочно затребовали в штабе Звездного Флота, да и доктор порядком заскучал.

Переезд оказался делом утомительным и долгим, доктор сам не ожидал подобного. Сначала надо было закончить дела в госпитале, потом добраться до Сан-Франциско, убраться в квартире, встать на учет в местном госпитале и штабе. А еще обязательно сходить в зоомагазин и к ветеринару, дабы обзавестись соответствующими справками, которые впоследствии помогут в допуске животного на борт «Энтерпрайз». МакКою было неуютно во время перелета и он с удовольствием рассказывал о планах на будущее притихшему Коту, устроившемуся на коленях доктора.

\- Правда, мы частенько влипаем во всякие истории, но, думаю, ты привыкнешь к нашим авралам. Да и это гораздо интересней, чем сидеть на одном месте. Космос он… не очень приветлив, но мы сможем иногда сходить на планеты. Думаю, тебе понравится фиолетовая трава или малиновое небо. Главное, чтобы Джим опять чего-то не отколол. Но ты ведь умнее его, так что поможешь нам со всем справиться. 

Кот положил голову на сгиб локтя МакКоя и молча со всем соглашался. Только уши иногда разворачивались на особенно примечательных моментах их будущих приключений.

*****

 

Время летело быстро, и иногда казалось что прошлое, это всего лишь фильм о чьей-то другой, не их жизни. Дни складывались в недели, а недели в месяцы, всё ближе и ближе подбираясь к сакраментальному «Пять лет в космосе».

Но затем… затем замерло.

\- А потом мы обязательно полетим на Новый Вулкан. Просто жду не дождусь, когда смогу подразнить этих ушатых зануд. Ты у меня ушастей и куда умнее, без этой их «ло-о-огики». Ну согласись, они скучные!

Рядом который раз затребовал внимания коммуникатор. 

В комнате было темно. Сгущающиеся за окном сумерки проникали в небольшую уютную квартиру в старом квартале, не мешаясь с новомодной гелеволоконной подсветкой и прочими городскими штуками. Где-то, как и сотню лет назад, ругалась парочка.

Мужчина лежал на деревянном полу рядом с большой подушкой и осторожно перебирал черную, потускневшую шерсть. Из узких щелок глаз на него по прежнему лукаво и ободряюще смотрели зелено-голубые глаза. 

\- МакКой слушает.

\- Ох, Боунс, я уже начал волноваться. Ну как ты там, приятель? Готовишься к вылету? Извини, что так давно не выходил на связь, но я тут совсем закрутился. Нашу красавицу уже практически подготовили, Скотти пищит от восторга. Так, ты чего молчишь?

\- Джим…

\- Не пугай меня, - тут же стал серьезным их капитан. – Что случилось? Только не говори, что эти старперы не разрешили брать в пятилетнюю миссию Кота! Я буду в штабе, сам с ними поговорю. Они у меня быстро поймут, в чем отличия доктора с котом и доктора без кота.

\- Без Кота, Джим, - бесцветным голосом прервал монолог Леонард. – Мы проходили обследование у ветеринара. У Кота нашли неоперабельную опухоль. Он… он не полетит. 

Тишина… И лишь едва слышное урчание. Он никогда так не делал раньше. Только сейчас. Словно прощаясь.

\- Так, Боунс. Я завтра прилечу. Подождите, мы что-то придумаем. 

\- Да, Джим.

Заблокировав коммуникатор, МакКой снова накрыл рукой тельце кота.

\- Он обязательно влезет в какую-то историю. Ты знаешь, эти исследовательские миссии совершенно небезопасны. На каждой второй планете совершенно недружественное население. Еще всякие болезни, одних лишаев сейчас классифицируют тысяча двести восемнадцать видов. И как минимум половину мы встретим, а на вакцину от трети у нашего капитана аллергия. И кто мне будет помогать искать этого неугомонного на этом огромном корабле? Помнишь, когда мы готовили медблок «Энтерпрайз» к ревизии, ты его за пятнадцать минут нашел, а мне обычно приходится ждать, когда он на мостик явится. И… ну как я там без тебя, Кот? Как я вообще без тебя?

Руку обвил длинный, тонкий и гибкий хвост. Кот не мог обнять, но он мог быть рядом. Пока еще мог.

\- Я могу всё, вылечить дождик и успокоить вулкан. Но не могу справиться с какой-то опухолью. Я ни черта не могу. Прости меня. Я такой эгоист. У тебя, наверное, тоже где-то кошки и непойманые мыши, и свои планы. Кот, великий покоритель космоса и первый хвостатый капитан Звездного Флота. Но… я так не хочу больше быть один. Знаешь, Кот, древние египтяне верили, что кошки охраняют вход в мир мертвых, и мне всегда казалось, что это ты меня охраняешь. Как того, кто не пускает в этот мир других. Без тебя, меня самого туда затянет. А выходит, что я тебя отпускаю. Это неправильно. У тебя же должно быть девять жизней. На что ты их все потратил?

Нежное, ласковое тепло прикосновений обнимало их обоих. И тьма не смела коснуться.

*****

 

Теплая рука осторожно коснулась щеки, стирая соленые дорожки влаги.

Кот перестал дышать полчаса назад. К этому моменту доктор уже впал в беспокойный сон, но всё равно продолжал оплакивать любимца даже тогда. Это не было истеричным, злым рыданьем, просто крупные, горячие слезы все катились из глаз, несдерживаемые более сознанием. Сжавшаяся на полу, холодная и такая неожиданно хрупкая с этого ракурса фигура.

Мокрые пальцы жгло так, будто их окунули в кислоту. Жгло внутри. Всё, что осталось.

Говорят, у капитана должно быть девять жизней. И чтобы одна как минимум была отдана за его корабль. Другая, за его людей. Третья, за попутный ветер. 

И чтобы начать эту новую, с иголочки, жизнь, надо ведь умереть. Ввязаться в дурную историю, уйти в открытый космос, позволить кому-то из глупых охранников выстрелить в себя… И только когда впервые уход так нежеланен, когда всем сердцем хочешь остаться с тем, кому ты нужен, с теми, кто тебя ждет, начинаешь ценить жизнь. Но Кот отдал ее ради голубоглазого мальчишки, выторговав у своего личного Харона почти целый год в заботе и таком тонком понимании.

\- Я тоже был счастлив с тобой. Ты не один.

*****

 

Утром, когда Джим Кирк был на пороге квартиры своего лучшего друга, оказалось, что его дверь не заперта. А сам Боунс спит на полу, трепетно прижимая к себе любимую подушку Кота, пряча в ней лицо и забавно морщась, когда черные шерстинки щекочут нос. Лицо кажется всё еще припухшим и красным, но на влажных губах тонкая, едва заметная улыбка человека, готового жить дальше.


End file.
